Terbangun
by poetic dumbass
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang mengeluhkan harus bangun dini hari karena memiliki bayi. 'Sebenarnya…' Sasuke menampilkan seringaian mautnya. 'Itu bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan…' / SasuSakuSara family / Ficlet, fluffy? Rated M for nothing.


**Standart disclaimer ae lah, Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction by Biya Edogawa**

 **Ficlet, Canon/AU tentukan sendiri ya, OOC? Depend on your rule, DLDR ya~!**

 **.**

 **Terbangun**

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaah!" jeritan bayi terdengar di seluruh kediaman Uchiha, seperti alarm kebakaran yang membuat panik dan harus dipadamkan segera.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di kepala Uchiha Sasuke, sang ayah muda. Sasuke menggeram kesal, seakan ia sedang mengalami penderitaan berat. Ya, dia memang sedang menderita. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Apa yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga mendapat hukuman seperti ini? Ia melirik jam dinding, menggeram lagi ketika ia melihat jarum pendek itu mengarah ke angka dua. Sebenarnya siapapun pasti akan mengerti, dia akan lebih memilih menarik selimutnya, menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan melanjutkan tidur. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Bukan karena Sasuke insomnia. Tapi karena seseorang.

"Ngh…" Lenguhan seorang wanita terdengar dari sisi kanan Sasuke. Wanita itu mencoba bangkit dan menatapnya dengan kelopak mata yang masih setengah terbuka. "Sasuke _-kun_ , siapa yang…"

Sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke maju dan mengecup bibirnya. "Aku. Kau tidur saja,"

Sakura tersenyum pada suaminya, membelai pipi dingin itu lalu menciumnya sebelum kembali mengubur diri di dalam selimut dan bantal di ranjang hangatnya. Sasuke segera bangkit sebelum ia terbuai lagi dengan indahnya alam mimpi.

Udara dingin di pagi hari membuat Sasuke sedikit bergetar danmenggemeletukkan giginya. Ia berjalan ke sisi lain di ruangan itu dan terarah menuju sebuah boks bayi dengan sumber kegaduhan sedang terduduk di dalamnya. Batita itu berhenti menjerit, airmata membuat wajahnya sedikit berkilau saat terpapar sinar bulan.

"Hey, sirine kecil, ada apa?" sapanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Dia mengangkat bayi itu dan membaringkannya di lengannya. Bayi itu menatap sang ayah dengan mata kelam yang sama persis dengannya. Sarada Uchiha, benar-benar gadis kesayangannya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menoleh kearah Sakura dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan gadis kecilnya di bangku terdekat.

"Kau hanya mencari perhatian, kan?" Sasuke mengelitik telapak kaki Sarada. "Ya, kan? Ya, kan?" Ia tersenyum geli saat mendengar gadis kecilnya tertawa riang. "Benar-benar kau ini…"

Sasuke merasa ada kehangatan yang berbeda menyeruak saat melihat wajah gembira Sarada, lebih mengasyikkan daripada hal apapun yang pernah ia lakukan. Suka tidak suka—meskipun akhirnya ia tertawa karenanya—ia akan rela bangun dari tidur nyamannya demi gadis kecilnya ini.

"Kau adalah bayi paling cantik sedunia," Sasuke menggelitiki perut Sarada lalu memeluknya erat. Ia menatap bayinya intens dan menyeringai. "Siapa putri kecil Papa?"

Sang bayi kecil mencicit dan mengeluarkan suara-suara bayi lainnya. Ia mencoba terbebas dari kurungan lengan kokoh ayahnya. "Itu kau, sayang…" Sarada tersenyum seakan mengerti perkataan Sasuke dan menggenggam jari sang ayah dengan jari-jari kecilnya. Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sarada dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sepertinya menyukai elusan sang ayah dan mulai melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada jari Sasuke. Matanya mulai sayu dan menutup, Sasuke melanjutkan mengelus tubuh gadis kecilnya. Sasuke mengangkat dan memindahkan Sarada sehingga kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidangnya, membuatnya lebih leluasa mengelus punggung sang bayi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sarada menguap.

Sasuke menggoyangkan putrinya yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Ia sedikit menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur, namun bukan bernyanyi.

Benar saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang gadis kecil sudah tertidur, benar-benar terlihat polos. Sasuke menghabiskan beberapa waktu hanya untuk memandang wajah putrinya. Ia sendiri tidak bisa percaya kalau ia bisa menciptakan makhluk yang luar biasa indah. Kecantikan yang sudah pasti didapat dari Sakura dan mungkin akan mendapatkan kecerdasan darinya. Setidak itu yang bisa ia tangkap kala melihat Sarada.

Sasuke berdiri perlahan dan dengan sangat hati-hati menidurkannya kembali ke dalam boks bayinya, menyelimuti sang putri dan mengusap rambutnya. Ia tersenyum hangat lalu mengecup kening Sarada yang tengah merajut mimpi. Sang ayah muda kembali ke ranjang dan menyusup ke dalam selimut hangat yang dirinduinya di samping istri tercintanya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ya ampun, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Sasuke _-kun_ ,"

Ia membalik badannya dan mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya agar Sakura bisa berbaring diatasnya. Sakura bergelung dan memeluk Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau melihat semuanya?"

"Ya. Dan kau sangat manis, Sasuke _-kun_. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukanku semanis itu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dulu kau sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki,"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh ya? Lalu, 'siapa putri kecil Papa'?" Sakura terus menggoda suaminya, menikmati semburat merah yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. "Haruskah aku cemburu?"

"Kau harus mengerti, dia itu sangat cantik…" ceracau Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak bisa diartikan. Sakura menganga, antara tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya. Sasuke lalu terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak secantik kau… Tapi sudah jelas kan Sarada mendapatkan kecantikannya dari siapa?" Senyum manis terukir di bibir jambu sang ibu muda. Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura, membiarkan bibirnya terkunci satu sama lain selama beberapa menit.

"Kau harus tahu…" Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku menyayangi Sarada. Tapi aku tetap masih ingin anak laki-laki!" Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk semakin merapat lalu menindih tubuh mungil istrinya. Sakura mendesah pelan saat tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya.

"Dan kau mau membuatnya?" Sakura menyeringai. "Lagi?"

"Sudah diam!" Sakura terkekeh membiarkan Sasuke menguasai tubuhnya. "Bukan salahku juga. Lagipula apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik dan seksi?"

"Uh… Aku mencintaimu!" Sakura menyerah dan meloloskan desahan-desahan berisik dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Balas Sasuke dengan suara yang berat dengan nafsu tertahan.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang mengeluhkan harus bangun dini hari karena memiliki bayi.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya…'_ Sasuke menampilkan seringaian mautnya. _'Itu bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **Apa ini? Maaf karena inactive beberapa hari ini, school is coming, bruh. Tapi tetap akan menulis kok, soalnya saya tipe yang kalo punya ide langsung ditulis hehehe XD Makasih sudah mau baca ficlet ini, review ya?**

 **lots love,**

 **Biy.**


End file.
